Tu retrato
by Yukary-chan
Summary: Por que? por que? Fotos de todos los seres queridos por Rukia pero ninguna mía? cha cha cha chan quien sera la presona que se cuestiona esto? como acabara este misterio? pésimo summary pasen y lean onegay


_**Tu retrato**_

**Disclaimer: Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kubo Tite sama y cia, esto lo ago. por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro **

**Simbologia:**

_**CURSIVA: diálogos**_

_**NEGRITA: las locuras de la escritora**_

_**Y ya por decir las letras ´´normales¨ las narraciones**_

Si todo avía terminado, la pelea con Kūgo Ginjō, el regreso de poderes del shinigami sustituto y su determinación. Todos estaban contentos y calmados y nadie mas que nuestro querido shinigami sustituto, ya que al regresarle sus poderes podría traer consecuencias, se tomo la decisión de que un oficial de alto rango debería quedarse a su lado hasta que las ordenes cambiaran y que candidato mas perfecto que la shinigami fukutaichou de la decimo tercera división, Kuchiki Rukia

Era una hermosa tarde en Karakura y las cosas habían estado muy calmadas para cierto shinigami sustituto, que se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando por la ventana, como esperando a que alguien entra por ella. Pero aunque tuvo la oportunidad de salir con sus amigos y su familia no tenia ganas así que se quedo en su habitación completamente solo y con la imagen de una sola persona en su cabeza, si era ese dia al mes en el cual _su_ shinigami, Rukia, se marchaba a dazr sus reportes a la sociedad de almas y no llegaba hata entrada la noche y es que en el tiempo en el que ella se fue y el quedo sin poderes entendió o mejor dicho acabo de comprender que estaba enamorado de esa shinigami, testaruda; violenta; marimandona; arrogante; de ojos que lo atrapaba; de piel nívea como la nieve y sin mencionar fuerte para su complexión, si estaba completamente enamorado pero claro su orgullo y el temor no lo dejaba expresar sus sentimientos

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta como acabo al frente de la puerta de la habitación que compartían Rukia y sus hermanas, así que sin mas entro y como si sus pies supieran solas a donde dirigirse lo llevaron a la cama de la shinigami, y hay se tumbo embriagado por su aroma comenzó a quedarse dormido, pero cometió el peor error de su vida, cuando estiro el brazo por lo bajo de la almohada se topo con un ¨cuaderno¨ negro como de terciopelo con ligeros toques plateados y con una luna plateada en la portada

_Y esto?__se pregunto así mismo y mientras observaba minuciosamente la portada, aunque sabia que estaba mal usmear en esos asuntos, por que si Rukia se enteraba lo mataría de la peor forma posible, su curiosidad pudo mas, así que empezó abrirlo

_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_- se pudo escuchar su grito por toda la casa, si no es que por toda Karakura, y no era para menos lo primero que encontró fue una foto de…-_By Bya Byakuya que hace una foto del estirado este aquí-_ y bueno no era la única había muchas fotos hay de gente que conocía, todos estaban hay había fotos de...-_Toushiro; Ranjiku; Kempachi; Yachiru; Yama ji; Kira; Izuru; HIsagi; Kyoraku; Nanao; Nemu; Krotsuchi; Ishida; Renji; Sado; Inoue; Karin; Urahara; Yuzu; papá?; Yoruichi; ururu; jinta Unohana; Komamura; Shinji; Lisa;-_ Bueno en fin todos estaban hay, todos sus amigos y familia pero-_ Todas estas personas son importantes para Rukia, pero no hay ninguna foto mía aquí- _no pudo evitar que la tristeza le embargara y que pensar que no era tan importante para ella como todos los demás, es que vamos todos estaban ahí solo faltaba la foto de el y Aizen para que toda la gente que conociera la pequeña shinigami albergara en esas paginas…-_Todos están aquí y se ven juntos y felices, ¡¿POR QUE? ¡POR QUE, RUKIA?, tal vez fui un tonto al pensar que tu podrías amarme como yo te amo a ti-_ se reprochaba a si mismo con una tristeza incalculable y un sentimiento que no podía contraer- _ Pero vamos mi rey que pensabas que ella te amaba? Lo dijo muchas veces no? Solo amigos A-M-I-G-O-S y nada mas, te has quedado sin tu reina ,a no nunca fue tuya jaja- _esto escuchaba Ichigo que le decía su hollow interno, cuando de una manera desesperada le gritaba que se callara- _ Sierra la boca si no quieres que entre ahí y te patee el culo-_ Exhalo hondo y dijo- _Tome una decisión, aun si Rukia no me ama la protegeré y seguirá siendo mi amiga_- Decía mientras estaba en el suelo de cuclillas y unas gotas de agua salada caía desde sus ojos hasta la comisura des sus labios, pero justo en ese momento, sonó una alarma de hollow, así que tomo su insignia, se despojo de su cuerpo y salía por la ventana-_ Esto me servirá para desahogarme- _y salió rumbo a la zona menos poblada del parque de Karakura

Mientras tanto un joven de alta estatura, y con vestimenta toda blanca con toques azules, lentes cuadrados y cabello azulado que salía a toda prisa de su casa, con una sola intención, acabar al hollow, pues sabia que Rukia no estaba e Ichigo, bueno Ichigo era un idiota

Al llegar al parque sintió un reatsu inconfundible y claro no tenia ganas de ver a esa persona, así que en ese momento supo que todos los capitanes en sereitei aun no lo perdonaban por los destrozos que causo y que lo querían hacer pagar durante mucho tiempo- _Chicos cuanto tiempo mas pagare por eso?, he?-_ dijo esto mirando al cielo y sin darse cuenta ya estaba a un costado donde se libraba una batalla entre un adjuca y Rukia, y cabe denotar que Rukia se veía cansada y herida si no podía mover bien su pierna pero seguía atacando

_RUKIAAAA!- _grito a todo pulmón al ver como ella al sentir su reatsu volteo y el adjuca aprovecho para traspasarle el estomago

_I chi go-_dijo como un susurro y así con los ojos sin brillo y sangre escupida por su pequeña boca, comenzó a caer a la tierra, desde el cielo, pues la batalla se desarrollaba en el aire

Ante esa imagen Ichigo no reaccionaba, solo podía verla caer pero al ultimo momento reacciono y la atrapo a unos centímetros de el pasto. Y aquel día hermoso se escapo para darle marcha a una bella luna que se alzaba para alumbrar con esa luz única y poderosa pero las nubes llegaron y la cubrieron como si no quisieran que nadie mas la viera y consigo trajeron la lluvia que no dejaba pauta alguna para secarse

_Ku Kume I ichi go, no debí cof cof distraerme, I Ichi go baka bakamono si no quitas cof cof esa cara de culpa cof cof juro que que yo cof cof no te perdonare Ichigo- _ Le decía Rukia mientras tocia sangre e Ichigo la mantenía en sus brazos

_Rukia volviste a protegerme no es asi_?- solo pudo decir eso por que se escucho un grito

_KUCHIKI SAN!- _gritaba Ishida acercándose a atacar al enemigo con Seele Schneider y comienza la batalla con el adjuca- _Kurosaki que demonios haces hay parado lleva a Kujchiki san con Urahara san yo me encargare de esto _

_Ishida?- fue lo único que dijo – Arigatou_

_Kurosaki_!- grito cuando Ichigo se paraba con Rukia en sus bazos y se disponía a partir con Urahara- _El cuello, ahora largo_

Ichigo partió toda prisa con Urahara pero en su mente se preguntaba que quería decir Ishida con el cuello y así sin darse cuenta llego a la entrada de la casa-tienda de Urahara y par su sorpresa Hanataro estaba hay, así que empezó su tratamiento lo mas rápido posible mientras que Ichigo esperaba junto a Urahara, vieron llegar a un Ishida todo pálido y un tanto herido pero vencedor en su contienda

_Sera mejor que ayude a Hanataro san, para que pueda curarte rápido Ishda san_- Dicho esto el tendero se retiro a uan de las habitaciones a ayudar al chico y dejando a Ichigo preocupado y cabiz bajo aun Ishida exausto y herido que caminaba como viejita para sentarse a un lado del shinigami sustituto

_Kurosaki, pareces una niñita tonta por que su padre no la dejo ir a una fiesta, Kuchiki san es fuerte, quita esa cara me repugna- _dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de este, a lo cual Ichigo solo atino a sonreir, aunque el Quincy no fuera su mejor amigo lo conocía muy bien y a su manera lo ayudaba y daba gracias a eso el no entiende mucho con palabras suaves y lindas

_Tsk cada día pareces mas viejo, mira no te puedes ni mover jajaja- _Decía mientras señalaba al chico a su lado y este se ponía rojo- _ y que querías decir con ¨ el cuello¨, digo si me hubieras dicho algo como garganta, te la creo hubiera esperado que el hollow se escapara pero el cuello?_

Ishida lo veía con un tanto de desconcierto; y una gotita en la sien al mas puro estilo del anime y no es para menos no esperaba que fuera tan estúpido-_ kurosaki eres un estúpido, visto a que no entiendes nada te lo explicare-_ decía mientras se acomodaba sus lentes a su puro estilo- _Kuchiki san me pidió que yo- _decía mientras se volvía a acomodar sus lentes y veía la expresión de Ichigo de asombro y desilusión- _Vamos Kurosaki, Kuchiki san es muy linda pero no es mi tipo.._

Ichigo sentía su sangre hervir acaso el maldito de Ishida había rechazado a Rukia? No, no permitiría que le hicieran daño a su querida Rukia, la vería feliz aun así fuera lejos de el y con todo el sufrimiento que le causaba lo haría-_ Ishida temme no me digas que rechazaste a Rukia- _Ishida no pudo evitarlo y estallo en risa, callo al piso y daba de vueltas sujetándose el estomago ahsta que paro e Ichigo lo observaba muy contrariado

_Ho vamos Krosaki, Kuchiki san, no me ama, ella solo me pidió que la acompañara a comprar un dije para tu foto-. _Dijo mientras se acomodaba el traje y sus gafas lo mas que pudo pues estaba herido aun y ene se momento salió Urahara y Hanataro para curar al Quincy y se trasladaron a otra habitación mientras Ichigo iba con Rukia

Cuando Ichigo llego a la habitación donde Rukia estaba, se topo con la mas hermosa imagen, que pudo haberse encontrado, hay de pie se encontraba Rukia solo cubierta por una sabana que delineaba su figura e Ichigo debía admitir que le agradecía a los capitanes y tenientes del sereitei, que tal vez no lo odiaban pero desde lo de Aizen debían estar aburridos así que por dejarlo ver esa imagen de la mujer que ama, les enviare una oración

_Kyyaaaaaaa-_ Rukia volteo atónita y sonrojada y lo único que pudo hacer fue tirarse al piso de rodillas intentando taparse y lo que mas le sorprendió fue que Ichigo seguía hay parado, observándola minuciosamente, con ternura y con adoración, a lo cual ella solo pudo decir…-_ Ichigo es vergonzoso no me veas_

_Rukia como como quieres que no te vea si yo yo te a amo-_ No supo cuando lo dijo o como pudo decirlo pero se maldijo, había jurado protegerla y hacerla feliz sin importar que y ahora no podría- _MALDICION! SI RUKIA TE AMO, QUERIA CALLAR POR QUE SE QUE TU NO ME AMAS, VI VI TUS FOTOS RUKIA! Y NO TIENES NINGUNA MIA, TODOS JUNTOS, ALEGRAS OCUPANDO UN LUGAR DE TU CORAZON Y Y YO NO!_

Ichigo esperaba que Rukia le gritara por haber visto sus fotos pero en cambio la vio abrir la boca solo para-_ Ichigo mi idiota, de verdad crees que yo no te amo? Mira- _y saco de entre las sabanas una pequeña mariposa de plata que en su interior guardaba una foto de el

_Rukia eso eso quiere decir que tu tu me amas?- _lo dijo aun sin creerlo pero tan ilusionado y lleno de vida

A lo cual Rukia solo se lanzo a sus brazos para darle un tierno pero intenso beso- _Baka como_ puedes dudar de algo así después de todo- Dijo mientras volvía a besarlo. Para luego separarse de el y sacarlo de la habitación con una buena patada en el trasero para vestirse y marcharse a casa

Y así cuando salieron solo pudieron ver a sus amigos sentados tomando el te y algo ruborizados pero con una gotita saliendo de sus cabezas, al mas puro estilo anime, a lo cual supieron que los habían observado. Así dieron las gracias y se fueron a la casa Kurosaki con una de sus típicas peleas por un pudin que les aguardaba en casa.

Ara ara _Ishida san, no creí que quisieras ayudar a Kurosaki san. Decía mientras que su sombrero cubría casi por completo su cara, mientras se abanicaba _

El nombrado se sonrojo y ladeo la cabeza, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes y comenzaba a salir de la tienda- _Después de todo el es un shinigami sustituto _- Dicho esto salió e hiso un estrepitoso ruido al azotar la puerta, recargado en la puerta que acababa de azotar- _También un amigo- y se fue a casa _

_JAJA Urahara san Ishida san to Ichigo san nunca aceptaran que son buenos amigos verdad?- _Decía el pequeño Hanataro que se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza con algo de incomodidad

Ara ara hantaro kun , veo que aprendes rápido, no quisieras obtener tu Bankai?- Decia tras su abanico con una sonrisa parecida a la de la capitana de la cuarta escuadra cuando se enojaba o eso le pareció al pobre chico que solo comenzó a sudar y palidecía ante la sola idea.

**FIN**

**Kyaaa este es mi primer fic espero que les guste y por favor si son tan amables de decirme que tal les pareció, la verdad cambie tres veces el final y como que no me convence tanto el narrador pero no se soy apenas una novata y siento que me Salí un poco de la personalidad de los personajes, bueno ojala tengan un buen fin de semana y puedan decirme mis errores, para convertirse en mis sempai´s jajaja gracias por su tiempo para leer mis locuras ^_^ **

**Yaa nee**


End file.
